fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Dani's Grotto
Milo, Oscar, Bea, Sora, Kairi, Johnny, Janet, Susan, Mary, Wilbur, Hazuki, Todd, and Isabella led Dani back into her grotto. "Guys, why can' t you just tell me what this is all about." Dani whined. "If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Sora told her. "Close your eyes." Kairi said. The ten year old merprincess nodded and closed her eyes. The ten then led Dani further into the grotto. "Ta-da!" Todd exclaimed, when they were all the way into the grotto. Dani opened her eyes and gasped when she saw… "Bart Simpson's statue." Dani exclaimed in surprise. "Guys, you're the awesomeness!" she said as she hugged her friends. Dani went over to the statue. "It looks like him. It even has his eyes." She exclaimed, admiring the statue and she pretended, "Oh, Bart, run away with you? I don't know. It's kind of awesome." She then laughed and spun around. She'd never been so happy in her entire life. She stopped and gasped when she saw Gastwells in the entrance with an intent look on his face as he held the trident. "Dad!" Dani gasped in shock. Milo, Oscar, Bea, Sora and Kairi hid behind a treasure chest and peeked at the conversation. Johnny, Janet, Susan, Mary, Wilbur, Hazuki, Todd, and Isabella hid behind a drawer and did the same. Jack and Rika were right behind Gastwells now looking down at the ground in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable merboy." Gastwells said, swimming to Dani and he stopped a yard in front of hr. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed." Dani bit her lip and began to explain, "But Daddy, I-" her sentence was cut short by Gastwells. "Now, is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" Gastwells demanded. "Dad, I had to!" Dani argued. "Contact between the human world and the merworld is forbidden. Dani, you know that, everybody knows that?" Gastwells scolded. "He would've died." Dani explained. "One less human to worry about." Gastwells said coldly, turning around. "You don't even know him!" Dani snapped angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him!" Gastwells snapped. "They're all the same; spineless, savage, harpooning, fish eaters in capable of having anything-" That did it for Dani because she couldn't hold it anymore. ''"DAD, I LOVE HIM!" ''she shouted. The young mergirl gasped at her own words and covered her own mouth and hid behind the statue, but she still looked at Gastwells. "Uh-oh." Sora and Kairi said in worry. "This can not be good." Bea said while Milo and Oscar nodded in agreement. "No." Gastwells said in disbelief and in shock. He then got angry. "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!" He yelled. "I don't care anymore." Dani pouted. "So help me, Dani, I'm going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it." Gastwells said menacingly as his trident started to glow. Then Gastwells fired lasers from his trident everywhere, destroying Dani's valuables. "Daddy! No, stop, Dad! Please!" Dani cried. Dani turned and realized that Gastwells was going to destroy the statue of Bart once and for all. She then shouted, "Daddy, NO!" But it was too late. Gastwells shot a laser and destroyed the statue. Category:Fan Fiction